Door To The Demon World
by Raverkitsune
Summary: This is a songfic for a story that I've been working on called Door To the Demon World. It is set a few years after Devil May Cry 3 where Dante and Vergil are not fighting anymore. They are more like brothers. read to find out more


**_The Door to the Demon World_**

_**Prologue**_

On a cold, rainy evening at the Devil May Cry, a young girl with short white hair, one teal and one red eye, a black tanktop, dark camoflage pants and combat boots with a green hoodie that had a tear in the middle of it, sat in the chair at the desk. She yawned, wondering about business. Just then, the telephone rang and she answered it,"**Hello, you have reached the Devil May Cry, this is Seira speaking.**" There was no answer. Seira seemed suspicious about this and she spoke again,"**Hello? Is anyone on the other line?**" Then a sudden, deep voice reverberated in her ear,"**You will be no more...angel decendent...**" Seira slammed the phone down and she panted. She felt something in her chest when he spoke. Like someone was clenching her heart.

Just then, lightning flashed and she thought she saw someone. She stood swiftly and unholstered her guns, Night and Day. The person spoke,"**Whoa there babe..whats gotten you all jittery and paranoid?**" she sighed, and put them back in their holsters. It was only Dante. She then looked up at Dante, a bit of fear in her eyes. Dante slowly approached her, being careful not to scare her more than she already was. Seira slumped into her chair and she sighed again,"**Someone called here...and I think he knew me..because he said _You will be no more, angel decendent_.**" she whimpered. Dante went behind the desk and he kissed her on the forehead,"**Don't worry babe..I'll protect ya from anyone who comes after you.**" he whispered in her ear. Seira smiled and hugged him.

She then stood and pecked Dante on the lips softly, then smiled,"**I am going up to the room for a bit. When you're done, you can join me ok?**" she said. Dante nodded,"**Sure thing Seira.**" He said with a cocky grin. She smiled and scoffed alittle. Seira then made her way upstairs and into their room. Going under the bed, Seira found her journal that she had wrote in before she met Dante. She sighed, looking at the first page.

_July 19, 1:45pm_

_This is the first day I am away from home. My brother had told me that everything would be fine, but I really don't believe him. He seems to be skittish about something. Dad hasn't been acting right either. Eversince I learned the truth about what happened to Mother, I haven't trusted Father. The only one I can trust is my brother. Father seemed to be so apt to getting me a husband in the Celestial Plane. I know what I am. I am a half celestial and half demon. Everything seemed to dwell around me and what I did. I hate being the only one that is different. That is why I am here in the Human World. To hide from Father and the others. _

Seira smiled and turned to a few pages further. She began to read aloud,"**_Today was interesting. I met someone, who seemed to be like me but he had a more human side to him. He never gave me his name, but he had white hair, a long red trenchcoat, brown baggy pants and black boots. His eyes were a glacier blue and his sword swung on his back with his guns. One was black and the other was silver._**" She then looked up and looked out the window,"**Dante..**" she muttered. Seira looked back to the page and continued to read,"**_Later today, that man came by my little home again. He told me that he had a place that I could stay in, but I decided against it. He just scoffed at me, shrugging and walking away. I felt bad for turning him down, but its all I could do._**" Seira looked at her journal again, skipping further into the book.

She found more things that seemed to be about 2 or 3 years ago. She then began to read them to herself.

_September 23, 3:45am_

_Well today was eventful. I found more demons today and hunted them. I had to fix Night again, the barrel was a bit loose and the trigger was sticking again. I cleaned it up, getting the blood and what not out of it. Night had a bit more blood on it because of the fact that a demon wouldn't die so I had to resort to pistolwhipping him to death. Everything was going good today until someone from the Celestial Plane came down and I had to hide. It sucked badly 'cause I almost gave myself away. I just hope this person from the Celestial Plane didn't see me..if so...I'm dead.._

Seira sighed lightly, closing her journal slowly and placing it back in it's original spot. She tucked the keys away in her bra, making sure it stayed there. 20 minutes passed, soon enough Seira was asleep and Dante slowly opened the bedroom door. He limped in, clutching his side. He smirked slightly, seeing the woman he loved more than anything laying in bed, sleeping safely and soundly. His icey blue eyes traced her figure as Dante approached her and sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. Laying a bloody palm on her hip, he traced her curvaious body, smiling.

**_Thats my girl...As long as your safe and I'm not ripping any limbs off because someone's touched you wrongly...I'm fine.._** he thought to himself. Dante soon went into the bathroom after tucking Seira in so she wasn't as cold. Stepping into the bathroom, Dante twirled around and spoke urgently,"**Seir**-" he was interrupted. Something or someone had knocked him out. Seira groaned slightly in her sleep as she turned over. She opened her eyes, blurred vision catching someone running off with a body. Snapping more awake, Seira jumped up and grabbed the hand of the body, realizing it was Dante's. Crying out in desperation, Seira screamed,"**DANTE!!!!!"**

A dark, ominous laughter reverbrated throughout the halls of the Devil May Cry, forcing Seira to cower. The lone devil hunter whimpered, watching her loved one being taken from her. This left her feeling alone, frozen in time. Barely moving, Seira began to sob. Moonlight shining through the broken window, painting the dark room a pale, depressing grey. Seira looked up, a song echoing through her head.

**_Just one chance, just one breath_**

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**Cause you know you know you know**_

_**I love you...I've loved you all along**_

_**and I miss you**_

_**been far away for far too long...**_

Seira lowered her head, holding her knees to her chest and whimpering,"**Dante...I remember..you singing that song when I was away...**" she muttered. The song reverbrated in her mind, pleading to be sung once more. Opening her mouth, the young devil hunter started from the begining.

_**This time**_

_**this place**_

_**misused**_

_**mistakes**_

_**too long**_

_**too late**_

_**who was I to make you wait**_

_**just one chance**_

_**just one breath**_

_**just in case there's just one left**_

_**cause you know**_

_**you know**_

_**you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**and I miss you**_

_**been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming**_

_**you'll be with me **_

_**if you never go**_

_**stop breathing**_

_**if I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees **_

_**I'll ask**_

_**last chance for one last dance**_

_**cause with you**_

_**I'd withstand**_

_**all of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**again for us**_

_**give anything but I won't give up**_

_**cause you know**_

_**you know**_

_**you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**and I miss you**_

_**been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming**_

_**you'll be with me**_

_**if you never go**_

_**stop breathing **_

_**if I don't see you anymore**_

_**so far away**_

_**so far away**_

_**been far away for far too long**_

_**so far away**_

_**so far away**_

_**been far away for far too long**_

_**but you know**_

_**you know **_

_**you know **_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**and I forgive you**_

_**for being away for far too long**_

_**so keep breathing**_

_**'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**believe me**_

_**hold onto me and never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**believe it**_

_**hold onto me and never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**hold onto me and never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**hold onto me and never let me go**_

_**keep breathing **_

_**hold onto me and never let me go**_

****Seira then collapsed on the bed, whimpering. With her eyes closed, the young devil hunter cried herself to sleep. Violently shaken, Seira snapped awake. Whoever had awaken her, she pounced on him. It was Vergil! Dante's older brother.. . ' She immedately jumped off of him and she shreiked. Vergil glared,"**Quiet down woman! God...only if my brother hadn't gotten himself kidnapped...what a sorry excuse..." **he muttered. Seira glared at him,"**Shut up you two-timing manwhore!!!" **Vergil cocked a brow, shaking his head,"**You're torn apart Seira. Look at you...for 4 days I've been knocking and noone came to the door...this is the only time I've actually wondered what's going on and kicked in the door...to find my sister-in-law bawling her eyes out and Dante kidnapped like a little school girl..." **-.-' Vergil explained. At that moment, Seira jumped up and grabbed Vergil by the throat.

"**If you could only see and feel the pain that I'm feeling, along with the intense frustration and fear...I'm sure you'd understand." **she growled, threateningly. Vergil went wide eyed when he noticed her eye color changing. Darkness enveloped her eyes and her skin changed.

**_She's...a demon also? But how? I thought she was an angel..but...a demon too? Hm..I might have to think this over more..._** He thought to himself. Beowolf gauntlets appeared on his arms and greeves on his legs. Vergil lowered his head and looked up at Seira with a cold and deadly look.

"**I'm sorry dear sister...but I must do this.." **he told her. Devil Trigger Seira growled and she smirked.

"**Only if you can catch me..dear brother**.." she retorted. Her voice was mixed. Soft, but also hard and bloodthirsty. Vergil went into his Devil Trigger mode, then punched her several times with the gauntlets. Seira went back to normal, slumping to the floor, Vergil went out of his Devil Trigger mode to catch her. The elder brother then carried his younger sister out of the Devil May Cry, to search for his missing brother and her missing husband.


End file.
